


White Collar vs Minions

by Kanarek13



Category: Despicable Me - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This past week it's been pure Minion madness for me. Ever since the wonderful JRosemary planted this idea in my head, I've been trying to make the little guys interact with our favorite White Collar team :D The result is six manips and two icons. This is also a sort of a fill for <a href="http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/"><b>rabidchild</b></a>'s <a href="http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html?thread=1172296#t1172296">prompt</a> over at the <a href="http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html">Crackfic Monopoly</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Collar vs Minions

**Author's Note:**

> This past week it's been pure Minion madness for me. Ever since the wonderful JRosemary planted this idea in my head, I've been trying to make the little guys interact with our favorite White Collar team :D The result is six manips and two icons. This is also a sort of a fill for [](http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidchild**](http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html?thread=1172296#t1172296) over at the [Crackfic Monopoly](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html).

**Title:** White Collar vs Minions  
 **Author:** [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kanarek13**](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** White Collar, Despicable Me  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Peter, Neal, Jones, a bunch of Minions  
 **Genre:** artwork  
 **Notes:** This past week it's been pure Minion madness for me. Ever since the wonderful JRosemary planted this idea in my head, I've been trying to make the little guys interact with our favorite White Collar team :D The result is six manips and two icons. This is also a sort of a fill for [](http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidchild**](http://rabidchild.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html?thread=1172296#t1172296) over at the [Crackfic Monopoly](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/158280.html).

  
[](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/laugh.png.html) [](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/bathroom.png.html) [](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/minion.png.html)  
[](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/banana.png.html) [](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/question.png.html) [](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/myfriend.png.html)  
  
[](http://s1108.photobucket.com/user/Kanarek13/media/prywatne/minions/minion_ico.png.html)

  



End file.
